


Unforeseen Dreams

by AlexandraLockhart



Series: Cloti Confessions 2020 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloti - Freeform, F/M, Multi, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraLockhart/pseuds/AlexandraLockhart
Summary: After Tifa made Honmei choco for Valentine’s Day, it is now Cloud’s turn to respond. He responds with something Tifa never imagined even in her wildest dreams.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Cloti Confessions 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633705
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Unforeseen Dreams

It had been three and a half weeks since Valentine’s Day. Cloud was at the bar, working after getting home from work. He had become pretty exhausted recently but being able to give Tifa some time to herself kept him pushing through. They moved the piano into the garage so she wouldn’t have to deal with any distractions. Cloud would sometimes sneak a peak of her pressing on the keys, not perfectly but improving. He was a decent fill in for her at the bar, he knew the basics and Marlene would help him with the food. Denzel would work with Tifa in the morning so he was free to go play for a bit when Cloud came home. He was hanging out with a certain blonde haired girl quite a bit lately. 

Business was pretty light tonight, which Cloud didn’t particularly mind as he was able to relax a bit. They closed up shop and as they were about to turn out the lights, Denzel walked in. 

“Um.. Hey, Cloud can I talk to you about something?” 

“Sure bud what’s on your mind?” 

“Can we talk alone?” He was looking at Marlene who then put her fingers in her ears jokingly. 

“Why don’t you go check and see if Tifa needs anything Marlene?” Cloud said sternly.

“Okay fine. Have fun talking about Darcie!” She ran before Denzel could chase her. 

“Darcie huh? Is that your blonde friend?”

“Uhh.... yeah I was wanting to get her something for White Day.” he shyly spoke up. 

“Oh okay, she gave you chocolate for Valentine’s Day?” He asked and Denzel shook his head up and down.

“So you want to give her candy back now right? That can be done easily.” 

“No, I want to do something else.” Denzel interjected. 

“What did you do for mom when you were younger?”

The question took Cloud by surprise but he wanted to answer truthfully. 

“Well when we were younger, we made a promise, that I would be there to save her when she’s in trouble.” 

“A promise?” 

“Yeah, also I left town to join SOLIDER. I mean Tifa and I aren’t the traditional couple so I wouldn’t ...” 

Denzel was already gone. 

“He sure was in a hurry.” Cloud looked up to see Tifa with a messy bun hairstyle looking at him with curious eyes.

“I really like that hair style for you.” 

She smirked at the compliment. 

“Don’t change the subject. Was that about Darcie? Marlene told me about his crush.” 

“Yeah, I gave him some advice about what to do for White Day.” 

Tifa’s face changed to more playful. 

“You told him to make a promise and leave town didn’t you.” 

“No.... well not exactly.” Suddenly she was at arms length.

“Well I guess it did work out for you in the end huh?” her smile still gave him butterflies.

He pulled her closer before dipping her surprisingly with a smooch. 

“I still got it.” He said proudly bringing her back up and began walking upstairs.

“Yeah you do babe.” Tifa replied spanking his butt as she joined him on the journey to their bedroom. 

On the way there they made sure that the kids were in bed on time and surprisingly they were. 

“They’ve been working around here really hard lately. I’m thinking a family trip to Costa del Sol soon?” Cloud whispered 

“That would be great, they’d love a nice relaxing beach day. I’ll talk to Denz tomorrow about Darcie.” 

“What you don’t trust my advice?” Cloud made sure to pout while asking.

“Oh shush, I’m just gonna make sure he’s ready.” She couldn’t help but giggle at his adorable pouty face. 

They walked into their room and went to bed. The anticipation of the upcoming date had them both anxious but for different reasons. 

Later that night Cloud reached out to his right expecting to feel the soft skin of his partner but instead he found emptiness.  
He looked to see if she was in the bathroom but she wasn’t in there either. He put on his robe and quietly headed towards the stairs. On his way down he heard a soft noise from the garage. 

As he made it to the door he just opened it slightly and he found the back of her. She was playing the piano quietly. Practicing her sets over and over, striving for perfection. Her movements were swift and elegant. It reminded him of her practicing her martial arts. So precise and fluid. He knew that she wanted nothing more than to have a perfect night with their friends, no family. She wouldn’t stop until it was just right. He slowly made his way back into bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. He was more sure than ever this is what he wanted. He drifted back asleep, with a smile on his face. 

“Wake up Mom!”

“Aunt Yuffie is here!” 

Tifa slowly opened up her eyes upon hearing the yells and footsteps going down the stairs. She checked the clock on the night stand and it read 11:00 A.M. she had overslept. Cloud was out making deliveries for the holiday, so Yuffie was coming early to help decorate the bar which would be closed until tomorrow night. She quickly got ready and headed downstairs to meet her friend. 

“Hey Yuffie.” she said rubbing her eyes before realizing the item she was holding. 

“What is that?”

“It’s a pretty dress for you to wear for your performance! Oops.” Marlene blurted out before covering her mouth. 

“Yuffie.. you didn’t need to do that.” Tifa looked at her dear friend 

“It’s no problem, I know how much this means to you.” As she reached out and hugged Tifa.

The rest of the day they decorated the bar until it was covered in white almost as if it had snow inside. It was completely dark outside and it was past 9 P.M. 

“Okay we are done!” Tifa said as she finished placing the last white lily bouquet on the table. 

“You two are free for the weekend.” Pointing to the two hard working kids that she loved with all her heart. 

They both hugged her before running up the stairs racing each other to their rooms. 

“So how are you feeling about tomorrow?” Yuffie asked. 

“Ah well, I’m pretty nervous. I haven’t performed in front of an audience since I was around Marlene’s age.”

“That’s true, but I know it’ll be an amazing night. Cloud told me you’ve been practicing all month.” 

“Yeah I just want to make sure I play well in front of everyone and not waste Cloud’s gift. It sure was unexpected.” 

“Hey! I helped with that plan you know.” Yuffie stuck her tongue out making Tifa laugh. 

Smiling she replied. “Yes, I could never forget your contribution.” Then returning the favor.

Not long after, Cloud returned home. He said his greetings, showered and went to bed. He’d been working all day and Tifa was very grateful for his sacrifices while she was practicing for her performance. After saying goodnight to Yuffie and Marlene, Tifa headed towards Denzel’s room. The light was still on and the door was slightly ajar. Denzel on the other hand was looking at the gift he had kept for Cloud. 

“Hey Denz...” 

“Ahh!” He quickly shut the box and turned away from her. 

“Oh I’m sorry to scare you. Is that your gift for Darcie?” she questioned.

“Oh umm yeah.”

“Can I see it or do you not want to share before you give it to her?” 

Denzel was anxious but was able to play it off. 

“Ummm, yeah I don’t want to show you yet.”

Tifa giggled. 

“Well I just wanted to say that you don’t need to do what Cloud did when we were kids.” That caught his attention. She continued.

“The best thing you can do, is to be yourself and follow your heart. You don’t need a grand gesture or an expensive gift, just show her how you truly feel. Cloud and I are a very unique case, you don’t have to make a crazy promise, just do what feels right. Okay?” 

Denzel listened to the words of his mom carefully. 

“Okay, I’ll do what my heart feels. Thanks mom.” 

Tifa blew him a kiss goodnight and closed the door behind her. Denzel reopened the box he held in his hand, seeing the love that his parents had for each other. Tomorrow was the big day. He closed the box and placed it in his hiding spot before turning off the light. Hoping that everything would go as planned. 

The smell of freshly made pancakes filled the air as Cloud brought tray placing it in front of Tifa. 

“Homemade pancakes topped with fresh market strawberries, a special white chocolate bourbon sauce and a glass of milk.” 

“I could get used to Chef Strife you know.” 

She smiled and she cut into the delicacy. The flavor of the pancakes very pleasing to her palate. 

“Wow Cloud, it’s delicious! The white chocolate bourbon sauce is amazing. You sure Yuffie and Marlene didn’t help at all?” She said teasingly. 

“All by myself, you shouldn’t sound so surprised. I can do anything if it’s for you.” He bent down and kissed her forehead. 

After the late breakfast, Tifa did her final practice before the performance and they moved the piano into the bar in the open area. 

All their friends would be arriving in a few hours and there were also a few regulars at the bar that were looking forward to Tifa’s performance. Cloud had retrieved his gift from Denzel who was prepared and on his way to give his gift to Darcie at the park. 

“Just be myself and follow my heart.” He repeated his mom’s words over and over to himself as he was approaching the park. When he made it there, no one else was around. After about 5 minutes he was about to leave when he heard her voice behind him. 

“Hi Denzel! Sorry I’m late, I had to do extra chores today.” 

“It’s okay. I’m glad you made it.”

Then there was silence for what seemed like an eternity to him before Darcie broke the ice.

“So what’s that in your hand?” 

Denzel snapped out of his trance.

“Oh umm, I drew this picture for you.” He handed her the drawing of the two of them holding hands in the park. “I followed my heart and it says I really like you.” He blurted out. Darcie looked away blushing. 

“I like you too.” She said as she walked up to him kissing his cheek. Which brought a big smile on his face. 

“Well I have to get back to my house, my mom is playing the piano and I can’t miss it.”

“Okay, maybe we can play tomorrow?”

Denzel thought back to his conversation with his dad. 

“We can play tomorrow at the same time as today......I promise.” 

“You promise?”

“I do. See you tomorrow Darcie!” He ran off towards his home as she held the drawing close to her heart. 

The guests began to arrive at the bar about 30 minutes prior to 7 P.M. which was the start time of the show. Everyone was dressed up including Cloud who wearing a black tuxedo with a black vest and black boots. He had retrieved the box from Denzel’s room and was greeting the guest as they entered. 

“It’s about damn time you did it.” Cid Highwind said roughly. 

“Cid be nice, we are really happy for you two.” His wife Shera interjected. 

“Well we don’t know if it’s gonna happen.” Cloud responded.

“Don’t worry, she loves the hell out of ya.” Barret’s loud voice announced his presence. Marlene was riding on his shoulders. Denzel, Reeve, Vincent and Red were close behind. Yuffie was with Tifa behind the curtain where the piano was placed. Everyone was here. Cloud was so happy. 

“I’m really glad you could all be here. It’s good to be back together. Here’s the plan....” 

“Yuffie do I have to?” Tifa was almost stumbling while wearing her new blue lace up heels that matched with her blue spaghetti strap backless high slit dress. 

“Come on! You look stunning! All eyes will be on you. I have great taste you know?” 

“Ugh. Fine, but only for tonight I haven’t worn heels and a dress in I don’t know how long.” 

“That’s the spirit Teef! Now I’m about to move the curtains, break a leg!” Yuffie yelled as she began pulling the curtain over. 

“Wait already... what...” before she could run back, every eye in the building was focused on her. She had no choice but to face it head on. 

“Welcome family and friends to Seventh Heaven’s first White day celebration! I’m thankful to have you all here as I’ll be performing a song on piano for you all.” 

She began to walk towards the bench slowly but steady. Cloud was mesmerized. Tifa wearing a dress and high heels was a rarity but it wasn’t just that. Her poise, her walk, her focus, the way she had her hair was tied half up and half down. She was a dream come to life. Tifa sat down on the bench and began to play. The melody began off slowly, and calmly. Soothing to everyone’s ears, before picking up the pace becoming this epic tale. Everyone in the bar focused on her, Tifa was lost in her music the same movements she had practiced, were now involuntary. Everything flowing together to make the harmony. The song slowed back down with a peaceful ending. Then she realized it was over. She pressed the last of her keys and then heard loud cheers. She stood up and bowed to them before waving goodbye and going back behind the curtain. 

“Tifa that was amazing!!! You did perfect!” Yuffie hugged her tightly before letting go. 

“Thanks Yuffie I can’t believe I did it.” 

For about an hour Tifa was congratulated by everyone in attendance some even asking for another performance. Most of the visitors had left besides the old party. They were drinking together while Cloud and Tifa danced together from songs on the jukebox. Surrounded by the white decorations, the black suit and blue dress were a stunning contrast to the rest of the bar. 

“You were amazing, I’m really glad we got the piano.” Cloud told her while holding her close. 

“Thank you for allowing me to find my love for it again. I don’t think I ever would’ve given it another chance.” 

“Of course. You deserve some time for yourself. You do so much for us. It’s the least I can do.” 

“I’m very thankful for you three. I’m just glad we have each other.” 

“Hey, I have one last thing for you, meet me at our spot.”

“Oh? Yeah I’ll go get out of these heels, see you there.” She gave him a curious look before taking off her heels and running upstairs. 

Everyone wished him luck as they knew what was about to happen. 

Cloud climbed through their bedroom window seeing Tifa barefoot waiting on the roof at their star gazing spot. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

“So what are we up here for?” She asked. She didn’t know what to expect. 

“Well, I’ve brought you up here because I wanted to respond to your Valentine’s Day gift of Honmei choco.” 

Tifa stayed silent the anticipation at whatever Cloud was gonna do next.

“Tifa we made a promise way back when we were kids. That I would come back and save you. But you’ve saved me too. Many times..”

She was looking right into his glowing blue eyes. He got down on one knee pulling out a box and she became breathless. 

“Tifa Lockhart, every day I spend with you is heaven on earth. I know we aren’t a traditional family but I want you to be my wife...” She almost fainted on the spot. His what?

“I don’t think we need a wedding or to sign papers, or change names. We can just be married. Cloud and Tifa like we have always been.”

He opened up the box revealing a platinum chained necklace with an heirloom cut emerald pendant incased in a diamond halo. It was absolutely magical. Tifa had never seen anything like it. 

“Cloud.....” tears started falling from her face. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine this. 

“How much did that cost?”

He laughed, as tears were falling down his cheeks.

“I’ve been saving for it since we started the delivery service.” 

“You never cease to amaze me.” is all she could get out. 

“All I did was make you choco and you give me this and a piano...” 

“Hey, I loved that choco.” 

He wiped away her tears, before she realized she didn’t answer. 

“Yes, Yes, Yes.” 

He took a deep sigh of relief. Before taking the necklace and turning her around so he place it on her. 

“Emerald’s are meant to signify rebirth and love. I thought it was perfect for us. Our love was reborn in the lifestream. When we reunited again. Also it’s your birth stone so that’s a plus.” She smiled at how thoughtful he was. 

“How does it look?” she asked as she turned around with her new masterpiece of a necklace. 

“It looks like I’m married to the woman of my dreams.” 

He pulled her close and they kissed passionately. Milliseconds later a shooting star flew by. 

“Is it okay for us to come out now?” Marlene’s voice surprised them as her and Denzel approached them to hug. 

Tifa was holding her world in her arms. Her family. 

“Hey Denz, by the way how did thinks go with Darcie?” Cloud asked

“I followed my heart and made a promise. Just like you two. It worked.” He could see the smiles on Cloud and Tifa’s face. 

“Hey! We are down here!” Yuffie screamed and the rest of the group were all cheering them on from the ground. The family waved back before heading back to celebrate even more. 

Tifa looked up at the stars, thanking them for everything they had given her. For the family she had always wanted but never thought would have. Not even in her dreams. 

“Ready to go?” Cloud asked holding out his hand. 

“With you, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! It was my first time so I know, it’s not the greatest but I’m so happy to be able to participate in this event. Shout out the the Final Heaven discord server! You are all legends! Love always <3


End file.
